


Quiet ones are Best

by jansky



Category: Azumanga Daioh
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jansky/pseuds/jansky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yomi's deepest secret is revealed by Tomo, she finds comfort and support from someone unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

I thought I might try my hand at a rarer pairing. I shall let you be the judge of whether I am successful or not.

As always, I do not own Azumanga Daioh.

**Let the story begin!**

Tomo poked Yomi again.

"I told you to stop it already!" Yomi growled. It seemed as if today was not going to be a good one. Having spent the first half of last night tossing and turning, she got up to allow just enough time to get to school, let alone eat breakfast. Needless to say, Yomi was not in the best of moods, and Tomo wasn't helping any either.

"Tomo! Do you understand the meaning of enough?" Yomi tried again to stop the onslaught of poking.

"Is it because you're gay, Yomi? Is that why you don't like being touched by another girl?" Tomo asked, jokingly.

But Yomi was not in the mood for jokes, especially about her sexuality. Ever since she had found out that she didn't like boys, Yomi remained afraid of people prematurely finding out her secret - and making fun of her for it. She was well aware of the low tolerance for such couples in Japan. She had spent so much time and effort preparing to tell Tomo. It seemed, however, that she had misjudged the other girl's self-control.

The room went silent, and Yomi could feel the eyes of her classmates descending on her and Tomo. She wanted to cry. She could hear the insults that would be hurled at her in the hallway. "Dyke, lesbo," they would say. Yomi didn't know if she could bear it.

"Yomi? I didn't-"

"Don't talk to me," Yomi said. She had had enough for one day.

Tomo slowly walked away, not wanting to cause any further problems.

"Y-Yomi?"

Yomi looked up to see Sakaki kneeling down beside her. She had always admired the girl for her polite manners and intelligence.

"Yes, Sakaki?" Yomi asked.

"I.. uh.. want you to know that.. uh.. your being gay is fine with me."

Yomi smiled weakly. "Thanks, Sakaki."

Sakaki smiled back. Of course, she had left out the fact that not only was she gay too, but she harbored a crush on Yomi herself. Ever since Sakaki had first seen her, she had been struck by Yomi's looks and personality. She envied Yomi's assertive personality, and admired her hard-working nature. Of course, being Sakaki, she found herself unable to voice her feelings, fearing the same rejection as Yomi. Now, though, she thought, she might have a chance. She knew she had to find away to overcome her shyness and find out once and for all if Yomi shared the feelings that Sakaki had for her.

As Sakaki walked back to her seat, Yomi let her mind wander.

"Sakaki doesn't look that bad," Yomi thought. "Maybe she and I could… What am I thinking? She's probably not even homosexual."

Even with Sakaki's support, Yomi still felt like the only gay person in Japan. If Sakaki had her way, however, that was about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

I hope you are enjoying the story. I do plan to make this one longer than my previous one :)

**Let the story continue!**

It was now lunch time at the Azumanga Daioh girls' high school, and Yomi was eating alone. Normally she ate with Tomo, but today that didn't seem something that either girl wanted to do. Sakaki, however, was determined to try to at least become better friends with Yomi, and so decided to try and have lunch with her in a place they could talk.

"Hey, Yomi?"

"Yes, Sakaki?" Yomi asked.

"Would you like to.. uh.. join me for lunch on the roof?" asked Sakaki.

Yomi smiled. _She really does care about me, doesn't she?_ she thought.

"Sure!"

* * *

"So you really like cats, huh?" Yomi started.

"Yeah," Sakaki said while blushing.

"I think you'd be a good person for taking care of cats. You seem like a caring and gentle person."

Sakaki couldn't believe what Yomi was saying. No one had ever said anything like it before. She tried hard not to overreact.

"Th-thanks," Sakaki stuttered.

 _She's kind of cute,_ Yomi thought.

"Do you have any cats?"

"No. My mother's allergic, so we can't have any at our house."

"That's too bad. Maybe when you get your own place you can get some." Yomi felt bad for the girl. The only thing she really wanted was out of reach for at least several more years.

"So what do you like to do, Yomi?"

"I like to read a lot, I guess," she replied. Unlike Sakaki, Yomi didn't have an overarching interest or hobby.

"Me too."

"I bet you like to read about cats."

Sakaki giggled. "Yeah."

"Are you thinking about going to veterinary school?" Yomi asked.

"Yes. Ever since I've learned about the vet I've wanted to work there. What about you, Yomi?"

"Oh, I'll probably end up in an office like most other people."

Sakaki was surprised. She always viewed Yomi as someone special, but Yomi thought herself average. This needed to change. Sakaki, however, didn't mention it.

"We should probably go back now," she said, looking at her watch. "I'm glad we got to learn more about each other."

Yomi smiled. "Me too."

* * *

Sakaki needed help. She wanted to tell Yomi that she was special and that she liked her, but she didn't know how to go about it. On the walk home from school, she decided to ask Chiyo for help, figuring that her non-judgemental and walking encyclopedic nature would make her a good person to ask.

"Chiyo, can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure! I won't tell anybody unless you ask me to."

Sakaki smiled. She knew she could trust Chiyo.

"I..uh.. like someone."

"That's great Sakaki! Who's the lucky guy?"

Sakaki turned bright red. "It's..uh..it's a girl."

"Oh. Well that's okay too! May I ask then, who's the lucky girl?"

"Yomi."

"Yomi's a nice person. Have you told her yet?"

"That's the problem. Even though I know she's gay, I still can't bring myself to tell her."

"Do you want me to tell her?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't think that would be the best idea."

"Well, if you don't think you can tell her face-to-face you could try writing a note."

Sakaki had thought about this before, but was unsure of what to write.

"That's a good idea, but I don't know what to write."

"I can help you if you want," said Chiyo.

 _Chiyo does have a way with words,_ Sakaki thought.

"I wouldn't want to be a burden on you."

"It's no problem. Really."

"Okay," said Sakaki. "Thank you so much."

And with that, both girls headed over to Chiyo's house to start the note-writing process.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**

I apologize about the amount of time between this chapter and the last. I give you this chapter as a peace offering.

**Let the story continue!**

The two girls soon arrived at Chiyo's house, and set to work.

"I think a good place to start would be to explain to Yomi why you like her," Chiyo said.

Sakaki nodded her head in agreement.

"So, what do you like about her?"

Sakaki thought for a moment.

"Well," she began, starting to blush, "I think she's really pretty."

"And?" Chiyo asked.

"She's very mature and level-headed. She doesn't go crazy like Tomo."

"That should be enough," Chiyo said. "We don't want it to be too long, right?"

Sakaki nodded her head again.

"Then let's get started writing!" said Chiyo excitedly.

* * *

It took the two girls some time, but they finally arrived at their final product:

_Dear Yomi,_

_I have loved you ever since I laid eyes on you. You are not only beautiful, but your looks are matched by your wonderful, thoughtful, and caring personality._

_\- Sakaki_

"Is it good?" Chiyo asked as Sakaki read it for one last time.

"Yes," Sakaki said. "Thank you so much for helping me."

Chiyo smiled. "I was just helping a friend."

 _It's nice to know I have people that will help me,_ Sakaki thought. _But now, it's all up to me._

* * *

The next morning, Sakaki arrived at school early to place her note in Yomi's locker. However, she was not early enough to avoid running into Tomo.

"Watcha doing Sakaki?" Tomo asked.

"None of your business," Sakaki said, calmly.

"Is that a love note for Yomi?" Tomo asked, looking down at the folded piece of paper Sakaki had in her hand.

Sakaki started blushing.

"It is, isn't it!"

"N-no it's not," Sakaki said, not very convincingly.

"Well, I wish you luck," Tomo said, giving Sakaki a double thumbs up.

 _She really has no idea how much she hurt Yomi's feelings, does she,_ Sakaki thought. _At least she wouldn't mind us being together._

And with that, Sakaki quickly slipped the note into Yomi's locker, desperate to avoid being seen by someone else.

* * *

As Yomi went to put on her _uwabaki_ (indoor shoes), she noticed a piece of paper in her locker.

"What's this?" she said aloud to herself.

As she unfolded the note and began to read it to herself, it soon became apparent that it was a love note from Sakaki. Yomi blushed a deep red as she read the things Sakaki had written about her. It soon became clear to Yomi that Sakaki thought of her as much more than the average person she viewed herself as. Yomi began to think about her feelings for Sakaki.

 _I've never really thought about it before,_ she thought. But, as she thought about the events of the day before, she came to a conclusion.

 _She is a nice person to be with,_ Yomi thought to herself. _And she's certainly not hard to look at. I'm going to try and make this work._

And with that, Yomi set off to find Sakaki and give her a response to her love note.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

Sorry for taking so long.

**Let the story continue!**

Yomi walked as quickly as she could to her homeroom. Sakaki always sat quietly in homeroom before school started. Of course, today was no ordinary day, and while Sakaki looked calm and collected like any other day, a storm of doubt and worry was raging inside of her.

 _What if the note falls into the wrong hands?_ she thought. _What if everyone finds out? No one will think the same of me._

"Good morning Sakaki-san!" said Chiyo, as always in a happy demeanor.

"What?! Oh, good morning Chiyo," Sakaki replied, startled by the younger girl.

"Did I scare you?"

"Only a little."

"I'm sorry," Chiyo lowered her voice to a whisper. "So, have you given the note to Yomi yet?"

"I put it in her locker," replied Sakaki.

"Good," Chiyo smiled. "She'll be sure to see it there. I guess all you have now to do is wait."

"Yeah, I just hope no one else sees it, though."

"It'll be fine," said Chiyo.

Sakaki wasn't so sure, but she realized that Chiyo was right. There was nothing else that she could do but wait.

* * *

As it turned out, she wouldn't have to wait for much longer. Within a few moments of Sakaki's conversation with Chiyo, Yomi appeared within the doorway of their classroom.

"Sakaki~" Yomi called out.

Sakaki blushed as she looked up at Yomi.

 _She seems to be smiling,_ Sakaki thought. _Maybe that's a good sign._

Yomi walked over to Sakaki's desk.

"Do you want to find somewhere quiet to talk?" asked Yomi.

"Sure," said Sakaki, trying hard not to let her nervousness get the best of her.

The two girls quickly found an empty room and sat down.

"I read your note, Sakaki," Yomi began. "I was surprised, to say the least." She began to blush as she recalled what Sakaki had written about her. "To be honest, I haven't really thought about you like that that much."

"I see," said Sakaki.

 _I don't think this is going to end well,_ she thought.

"But," Yomi continued. "I've done some thinking, and I'd like to make this work."

"R-really?" Sakaki asked, blushing.

 _She really is cute,_ thought Yomi.

"Yes."

Sakaki suddenly decided to be bold, and gave Yomi a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Yomi-chan."

Yomi blushed. Sakaki had never used that honorific with her before.

"Same for you."

And with that, the two girls walked back to homeroom to begin the school day.


End file.
